Planet of the Saiyans
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: AU, Bulma lives on Chikyuu and knows there's something else in the universe for her; Vegeta is the new king of Vegeta-sei and wants some peace in his life. What happens when these two end up on the same planet?
1. Prologue: Something Else Out There

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT, which I do not own, and Planet of the Apes, which I also do not own, inspired this story…

A/n: This is a necessary evil, and the story will start to come into play in the next chapter…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

**_Planet of the Saiyans_**

**Prologue: Something Else Out There**

A few years ago most people thought that humans were alone in the universe… Well, someone thought they were wrong, and that someone was Bulma Briefs of West City, Japan. Everyone told her she was crazy, and even her friends told her she was off her rocker. Bulma always had this feeling that there were things beyond the Chikyuu's atmosphere that were worth seeing, and the young female was bound and determined to see them. Little did she know what she would find when she and her friends Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi headed off into space in search of an adventure. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

On a planet, several galaxies away from Chikyuu, there was a race of people known as the Saiyans. They had recently overcome the tyrant Freiza, whose family had ruled over them for decades. The only problem was that their king was killed in the battle, and the heartless lizard tyrant had raised the young prince who was to take the throne. Prince Vegeta had no tolerance for weakness, and believed any race that wasn't Saiyan was below him. Strength was everything, and nothing else mattered, or so he told everyone. All of his life he had known that there was something waiting for him when he became king. On one of his purging missions he was told to destroy a planet called Chikyuu, but there was something about the small blue and green planet that stirred a sense of peace in the angry prince. He had returned to Freiza, telling him that the planet had already been purged and there was no need for him to spend his time there. The young prince never regretted his decision to allow the planet to remain, but he never really understood why he did it… How could he know that he would soon be finding out exactly why he had spared it?

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: Okay, I know this is really short, but it's a prologue, and it has to be done. Read the next chapter and then tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Chapter 1: Take Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT… damn…

**__**

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

**__**

**_Planet of the Saiyans_**

****

**Chapter 1: Take Off**

"Bulma-chan, are you sure you wanna do this?" Goku asked in a worried tone.  His best friend may have been a genius, but she could be almost crazy at times.

Bulma Briefs smiled at her younger friend, "Of course I am Son-kun, you're not scared, are you?"  She knew that would get him.  Son Goku never said no to a challenge.

He would have answered, but his wife, Chi-Chi, cut in, "Of course my Goku isn't scared!"

"Yeah!" their son Gohan chirped.  "Tousan is the bravest guy in the Universe!  Right Tousan?"

"I don't know about that Gohan…" Goku muttered embarrassedly.  He scratched the back of his head in a familiar gesture that said he was either confused or embarrassed.  

His best friend just chuckled at her friend's apparent discomfort, and loaded another box of capsules on the ship that they were taking to explore the universe.  When she first planned this she was going to go by herself, but then Goku found out and he refused to allow her to go by herself.  Chi-Chi still didn't trust Bulma no matter how many times her husband had tried to convince her that the two were just friends.  After that, Chi-Chi decided that she was going as well, but she couldn't go with out Gohan.  When Krillen found out that his best friends were going into space he demanded that he go as well because he wasn't about to be left behind.  Then, Yamcha had found out that Krillen was going, and he wasn't about to let his girlfriend go into space with the bald monk.  He had always been afraid that the two were attracted to each other.  By that time there were six people going, and that didn't count Yamcha's cat, Puar, whom he refused to leave behind.  All Bulma had wanted to do was go into space to see if there was other life out there, and she had gotten a whole ship load of chaperones.  The young genius let out a sigh and returned to see if any of her other friends had shown up on time for take off.  Goku and Gohan would have been late too, if it weren't for Chi-Chi insisting that they be there a half an hour early so Bulma wouldn't take off with out them.  The rest of her friends were less likely to be on time, let alone early.  When she reached the ramp of the ship she noticed that Krillen had arrived and was talking to Gohan and Goku, leaving Chi-Chi by herself off to the side.  

"Hey Bulma!" Krillen cried when he finally noticed her standing in the opening of the ship.  "Have you seen Yamcha?"

"No, Krillen," she sighed, "he's not here yet."

"Oh, cause Marron was looking for him, and he told her that he was here with you."

"Marron?" Bulma growled.  Krillen and the rest of her friends didn't know that she had caught Yamcha cheating on her with Marron a few months before.  She absolutely hated the blue-haired bimbo, and the fact that she was looking for Yamcha did not make her any happier than she already was.

The short, bald monk became frightened at his friend's new angry attitude, "Uh… yeah…  You know…  The Marron that lives across town from you?"  

She gave him an evil look, "I know which Marron you're talking about baka!"  Bulma walked back into the ship muttering to herself, but all the Z gang could catch were the words "Marron," "gaishou," and "baita."  When she returned she was still muttering to herself, only this time the only thing that could be heard was something about Yamcha and the words "chikushoume" and "onore" were heard several times.

"So, uh… Bulma-san?  When are we leaving?" Gohan asked shyly.

"As soon as Yamcha remembers that he was supposed to show up today," she replied.  "Goku, is he even anywhere near here?"

"Um… just a sec…" the tall, spiky haired man replied.  His expression changed to one of concentration, and he replied, "I think he's on his way, but he seems to be a ways away from here…"

Bulma let out a loud growl, "If he doesn't show up in five minutes, we're leaving without him!  That baka could at least have the decency to show up on time…" The blue haired beauty walked into the ship to check the supplies on the ship for the third time that day.

Yamcha landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. and ran as fast as he could towards the gathering of ki's in the backyard.  "Bulma!  Goku!  Krillen!  Wait for me guys!  I'm here!"  He noticed Gohan and Chi-Chi boarding the ship and Bulma was pushing the button to raise the ramp.  "Bulma!  Wait!  Don't shut the door!  I'm here!"  

"What makes you think I still want you to come?" she yelled back.

"Bulma Babe!  Let me in!" the desperate male cried through the metal ramp.

Goku happened to walk by at that moment and pushed the button to let Yamcha in.  "Hi Yamcha!  It's good to see you!"

Bulma let out a low growl and stormed off.  "We're leaving, now!" she called over her shoulder.

Goku gave Bulma's back a strange look, and he turned back to Yamcha, "Maybe she's just tired.  I think she wants to leave and you're setting her back."

The scarred human lowered his eyes and muttered guiltily, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Bulma sat in the pilot's seat in the cockpit.  "Gohan!" she called to the shy boy, "pick a number!"

"Why?" Chi-Chi growled at the older woman. 

The young genius could see already that her best friend's wife was not going to be cooperative.  She thought hard for a moment, and snapped her fingers.  "Gohan brought his algebra book, right?  Go get it and I'll help him."

"Shouldn't we launch first?" Gohan asked in a quiet voice.

"Go get the book first," Bulma replied.

The small boy hopped out of his seat and ran to the one thing on that wasn't capsulized, a large locked bookcase in the back.  Most people would have thought it held important files for Capsule Corp., but it actually belonged to the Son family.  The bookcase held every book that Son Gohan would ever need in his lifetime.  He pulled out a silver chain with a key on it from inside his shirt and unlocked the door.  The algebra book was on the top shelf, and there was no way he could have reached it.  Gohan turned around to make sure his mother wasn't watching, and as soon as she was occupied he slowly floated up until the top shelf was at eye level.  The book was soon in his arms and the cabinet was locked.

Bulma heard his return, and waved him to his seat.  "Chi-Chi could you give him a problem where x equals something please?"

Chi-Chi smiled at the older woman, _'Perhaps she isn't all that bad.'  _"Alright Gohan, what does x equal in the problem 4x=610-x-5x?"

Gohan sat for a few seconds working the problem out in his head.  His father also had a look of deep thought on his face, but he was more likely thinking about what they were going to have for their next meal.  "Sixty-one," Gohan's quiet voice finally answered.

"X equals sixty-one," Bulma muttered to herself as she keyed in the coordinate for x.  "Goku, pick a number."

Goku gave his wife a worried look, "I don't have to do a math problem do I?"

"No, Son-kun, you don't have to do a math problem.  Just pick a number," the Capsule Corp. heiress sighed. 

"Um…  how about…  eighty-nine?" he replied scratching the back of his head in a familiar gesture.

"Y equals eighty-nine…  Krillen, pick a number."

"Twenty-three," Krillen replied from the back of the seating area.

"Sixty-nine!" Yamcha yelled, wanting to be part of the game too.

Bulma shook her head in disgust at her boyfriend's immature behavior, "Yamcha, yours doesn't count.  Everybody strapped in?  Okay, let's go!"  She hit the launch button, and they were off.

Goku was instantly asleep, and Chi-Chi was clutching the arms of her chair in terror.  Bulma didn't seem like the most reliable of people, and Chi-Chi was sure they were all going to die.  Gohan was quietly reading his algebra book while Krillen meditated behind him.  Yamcha was watching Bulma as she gazed out the window.  Stars were whizzing by at an amazing speed and the young heiress grew more and more excited with each passing one.  _'I wonder what we'll find at (61, 89, 23)'_ she thought to herself.  Puar landed softly on her lap and drifted off to sleep to the hum of the engines of the Capsule Corp. craft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now you see Your Highness, this will be very effective.  A moron could understand it.  You just simply put the coke in here and the material shrinks to the size of a brick."  The short scientist punched a long, complicated code into a computer and the large ship in front of him shrank to the size of a six by three by two brick.  "That's all there-" The lab technician would have continued, but he was cut short by the king's hand gripping his throat. 

"If a moron could understand it then why are you explaining it to me?  Hmmm?" King Vegeta growled.  "Are you insulting my intelligence?  Another thing, the men operating this are warriors, not scientists.  If they're being fired at they don't have the time to remember a complicated code.  Are they going to carry computers around with them everywhere they go?"  He sneered at the quivering man before him, "Your people are as worthless as Freiza's were.  Perhaps your people wish to witness the wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan…  They may have a chance, but you certainly won't."  Vegeta tossed the small human-like man several feet ahead of him and threw a small ki blast at the man's chest.  "Bardock, hunt me down a new head scientist…"

The older Saiyan sighed, "Vegeta, that's the third one you've killed since the destruction of Freiza.  What was wrong with that one?"  Bardock sent another guard for a clean up crew and followed the young king back to the throne room.

"Those Prodi-jin scientists are worthless.  I want some one who can think of all these things that the Saiyans need.  They would have to look at something and be able to improve on it.  Find me someone like that."  Vegeta changed directions and headed for the out-of-date training quarters.  There was no one left that could even compete against his strength, and the training quarters were practically useless to him.  The only things left for him to do were meditate and beat the shit out of guards.  Little did he know that something was heading his way that would change how he and the rest of the Saiyans lived forever.     

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n:  What did you think?  Good?  Bad?  Should I continue?  Yes?  No?  Hell no?  Tell me please!


	3. Chapter 2: New Places

A/n: Hello everyone!  Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'd update if I got reviews, and I did, but I'm just really busy at the moment.

Meliah: That's no excuse and you know it!

Raven: So what!  So I was too lazy to finish the next chapter!  So sue me!

Thanks to all of the wonderful 10 reviewers who reviewed!

**Vegetafan35252**, **Neon**, **DarkBulma**,** KrysSaiyan**, **Mistress fire**, **Lindsey**, **Sara**, **blue haired girl**, **Sage Twilight, and Linggoddess**

~**~**~**~**~**~

_'Thoughts'_

~^~^~^~Change in time~^~^~^~

~*~*~*~Change in Point of View~*~*~*~

**_Planet of the Saiyans_**

**Chapter Two: New Places**

"Um… Bulma-san?" Gohan whispered softly as he attempted to wake the sleeping woman.  "Bulma-san?"

Bulma shot up in her chair, "Huh?  What?  What's happening?"  She looked over at the small boy next to her chair, "Oh, 

Gohan, it's you.  Sorry about that…  Did you want something?"

"Um… I-I was reading my book and there's this thing called gravity…  What if the planet we land on has higher gravity?  Won't all of us be crushed?" he asked quietly.

"That's right!  Thank you Gohan!  You'll make a great scientist one day!  I can't believe I didn't think of this…  Now I have to figure out how to stabilize gravity in a single area…  Hmmm…" Bulma walked off muttering to herself about gravity.

_'If that's what scientists are like,'_ Gohan thought, 'I'm not so sure I want to be one…'

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Yamcha found Bulma sitting in her lab on the bottom floor of the ship, bent over a desk, writing furiously.  "Hey Babe," he whispered sexily in her ear.

"I'm busy Yamcha, go bother someone else," she muttered not looking up from her work.  

"Come on Babe, I want you," he moaned.

Bulma growled in frustration, "You know damn well I wouldn't do that with you!  Go jack off or something…"

"That was cold," Krillen muttered from the doorway.

"Hey K-man, how's it goin'?" Bulma asked.

"Good, um… Bulma, where's the food?  Goku's hungry and he's going to throw a fit if he doesn't get food soon."

"Yeah, just a second."  She closed up her book of schematics and headed to the main level of the ship.  "You guys hungry up here?"

Goku's stomach answered for him with a loud growl, and he blushed and scratched his head.

Bulma chuckled at her young friend and led him and the others to a large freezer in the supplies area of the ship.

The freezer was large enough to hold enough food for a regular human family to live on for a year or two, but these were not regular humans.  Goku always ate enough to feed a small army, and Gohan ate just under that.  Bulma had a sneaking suspicion that these two weren't exactly human.  How many times do you find a family where being born with a tail is a normal thing?  She didn't really care, but she always planned for there large appetites.

"Bulma-chan, I don't think that is gunna hold enough food for us for several months…" Goku worried.  He totally missed the evil glare his wife gave him when he said 'Bulma-chan.'

His older friend smiled, "Don't worry Son-kun."  She pulled open the large door to reveal shelf upon shelf of rows of food capsules.  "There's enough here for an army of Goku's and Gohan's to eat for about six months.  I really wouldn't worry about going hungry."

Gohan's face lit up, "That's all food?"

"Yep," Bulma replied with a smile.  If it were up to her this kid would lose his shyness before they end of the trip.  "Now let's see…" She pulled out three capsules and closed the door.

"You might want to put a lock on there," Krillen whispered up to her.

"That's not a bad idea…  Who knows when Goku might get an urge for a midnight snack?  He could eat all the food, and not even realize it…"

"How dare you suggest that my Goku would do such a thing?!  I don't know why he considers you his friends…" Chi-Chi screeched causing all occupants of the ship and a few on nearby planets to cover their ears.

The tall warrior patted his wife on eth shoulder lightly, "It's all right Chi, they're probably right.  I do that at home all the time, remember?"

"Mom," Gohan piped up, "can we eat now?"

The angry woman's face softened and patted her young son on the head, "Of course Gohan."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you found anyone for the Head Scientist job yet Bardock?" King Vegeta asked as the two walked towards the throne room for the meeting with the leaders who wanted a peace treaty with the now all-powerful Saiyan Empire.

Bardock shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry My King, there doesn't seem that there is anyone who wants to work for you after you destroyed- I mean….. The last several Head Scientists met their untimely ends.  They don't trust you, no matter how powerful you may be with your new transformation."

"Damn it!  I want someone here by next month or there will be hell to pay!"  The Saiyan King stormed through the giant doors to the throne room, leaving a bewildered Bardock to find him a Head Scientist.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Back on Bulma's Ship a Few Weeks Later_**

"It's really simple.  All you do is put the watch on like this, push the button, and poof; you can walk through any gravity with out even feeling the difference.  Or you can wear it and it will increase the gravity.  You guys could probably use it for a training device eventually, I just have to figure out how to get it to increase gravity that much."

"That's great Bulma!" Goku cheered as he tried to slip on of the small wristwatches on to his arm, but it just didn't seem to fit.  "Um….. Bulma-chan, it doesn't fit me….." the tall warrior muttered sheepishly.

She gave him a soft smile, "I planned on that Goku.  You are just too big of a guy, you know that?"  The heiress pulled out a watch with a larger band on it and slipped it on to her friend's wrist.  "There you go, perfect!"

Goku blushed, "Thanks Bulma."

Chi-Chi gave the older woman a suspicious look as she strapped a watch onto her son's wrist.  "Gohan, don't you ever take this thing off, okay?  It looks really expensive, and we can't afford to pay Mrs. Briefs for another one."

"Yes Mother," the small boy answered quietly.  "Um….. Bulma-san?  When are we gunna get to this new planet?"

"Probably in a few hours Gohan.  Why don't you go take a nap or something?  You don't want to be tired when we land, now do you? 

He nodded and headed for his room.  "Good night Mom!"

Chi-Chi smiled at her son as he headed to his room.  Soon after Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha left to do 'something productive' in Yamcha's words.  "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bulma asked.

"Get Gohan to take a nap?  I can never get him to take a nap.  How did you get him to do it?"

"I don't know…..  I guess I'm good with kids or something….."

"Why did you want to come out to space?  It's so….. Empty….." the raven-haired woman asked as she stared out the window at the vast blackness.

The Capsule Corp. heiress joined her, "I don't know.  I just thought I had to.  There's something out here for me…..  I just don't know what it is….."

"Goku says that too….. He thinks there's something in space that he's missing.  Like something is calling to him….."

"I think I know how he feels, but you don't have to worry.  The same thing isn't calling Goku and me.  I know you worry about that.  Your husband is the best friend I've ever had, and he's like my big brother, even if he is four years younger than me….."

Chi-Chi smiled and the two women waited for the ship to reach the new planet.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sire?" Bardock called into the empty throne room.  "Sire are you in here?"  He had some news for the prince that he couldn't wait to tell him.  Hopefully it would make the prince less irritable.  For the week or so the prince had been growing grouchier about the lack of head scientist on his planet.  Vegeta-sei's technology was unbearable and it lacked usefulness, and it was really beginning to piss the prince off.  "Damn it, where did that boy go?"

"I'm right here Bardock.  What do you want?" the Dark Prince stood in the shadows of the dark throne room.

"Sire, there is a ship headed this way.  It's unlike anything we've ever seen before.  Who ever constructed this ship would have to be one of the greatest minds in the universe.  What do you think we should do?"

"Hail them.  We need to know who built this ship," Vegeta replied without a note of excitement in his voice.

The older Saiyan nodded, "Yes, My King."  He headed out of the throne room to the communication station.  "Hello," Bardock began in his conversation with the ship that was headed their way.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi-Chi perked up in her chair as she thought she heard a male voice that sounded a great deal like her husband.  "Bulma did you hear that?"

Bulma looked up from the book she had been reading, "Hmmm?  Hear what?"

"That voice….. It sounded like Goku, but he's asleep in the other room….."

"Maybe you're imagining things."

"I know I heard a voice coming from the cockpit!"

"Fine, we'll go check this voice out."  The aqua-haired beauty led her newfound friend to the cockpit where they found that the radio seemed to be picking up a signal from a near by planet.  "What the heck?"  She picked up the radio and spoke into the microphone, "Hello?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bardock was shocked when he heard a woman's voice reply over the loud speaker.  "I would like to speak to the captain of your ship woman."

"That would be me man," the voice replied.

"A woman is the captain of a ship….." the Saiyan muttered, "that is very strange." 

"I heard that!" the voice spoke up.

"Right, this is the planet Vegeta-sei of the Saiyans.  We request that you land on our planet as soon as possible.  Our King wishes to speak to the captain of your ship."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes," the voice replied as if it weren't a big deal to land on some strange planet.  The radio clicked to signal that the ship on the other end had hung up.

"What a strange race they must be to trust a woman to be the pilot of their ship….."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chi, why don't you go get Gohan and Goku, and I'll get Yamcha, Krillen and Puar.  They need to know that we'll be landing in a few minutes," Bulma said. 

The raven-haired woman nodded and went off in search of her husband and son while Bulma searched for her boyfriend, his talking cat, and the bald monk.  When the Capsule Corp heiress found her boyfriend, he was sprawled out across his bed asleep with his blue cat resting on his stomach.  Bulma gently lifted Puar off of him and gave her sleeping boyfriend a good kick in the side.  "This is what you call doing something productive eh?"

"Hey, Bulma Babe, I must have fallen asleep.  I guess I was more tired than I thought; would you let me go back to sleep?"

His girlfriend just growled and stormed back to the front of the ship where she found the intercom.  "We will be landing in a few moments.  Anyone who wishes to live should have his or her butt in a chair within the next few seconds.  Anyone who doesn't get this accomplished will be squashed when we land.  If you think this fate may be painful, then I suggest you get your bum out of bed and get it to the cockpit.  Thank you for your time."

That did it.  Yamcha, Krillen, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi all appeared in the doorway at once.  

"I thought so.  Now sit down."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sire, I hailed the ship, and the captain said they would be here in a few minutes.  Would you like to greet them when they land?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea.  I will have to speak to the captain at some point, won't I?  Let's go then Bardock."  Vegeta stood from his throne and began the walk to the landing dock near the palace.  As he strolled across the large lawn he spotted the ship slowly descending towards them.  When they reached the landing dock the ship's engines had already stopped and a ramp was now slowly descending from the side of the ship.  The first thing King Vegeta noticed was that the person standing directly in front of the door was a woman, and a very strange looking one at that.  Her hair was lighter than any he had ever seen, and her skin was far paler than that of any Saiyan.  She looked like one of the goddess worshiped in the ancient Saiyan religions.  "Who is the woman, Bardock?  A slave?"

"Well….."

"Konnichiwa!" the woman called from on top of the ramp with a wave.  "You must be the people that hailed us."  The aqua-haired goddess stepped carefully down the ramp, and a tall, black-haired male with multiple scars on his face followed her.  Behind him there was a raven-haired woman, a small boy with messy black hair, and a short bald monk.  The Saiyan King hardly noticed the others as he was focusing his attention on the blue haired beauty.

"What is the meaning of this Woman?  Where is the captain of your ship?" Vegeta asked.

"Right here," Bulma replied.  "I'm the captain."

"A woman, the captain of a ship?  Is this a joke Bardock?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was the first one off the ship when they landed.  The first thing that she saw was a short, yet compact man with dark hair that rose into a tall flame above his head; behind him there was a taller man with a scar across his face that looked a great deal like Goku.  She heard Yamcha walk up behind her followed by Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillen.

"Wow, Bulma, you were right….." her boyfriend murmured behind her.  "There really is life on other planets."

"Good observation Yamcha," she muttered.  "I picked up on that when they hailed us."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Sire, there is one small factor that I left out when I told you they were coming….." Bardock said with a hint of fear in his voice.  "Their captain is a woman….."

The Saiyan King gave his leading advisor a strange look.  Women were very rare on his planet and their mates and their fathers protected most of them.  There were very few of them that were allowed to fight and purge, let alone fly ships around space.  "What a strange culture they must have….."  Vegeta turned back to the woman, "Let's go Woman.  I want to ask you some questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself!" Bulma said when she heard the king call her Woman.  "My name is Bulma."

"That's wonderful Woman, now let's go!"

"My name is BULMA!  B-U-L-M-A, it isn't that difficult to say!"

"Bulma!" Yamcha whispered urgently.  "That may not be such a good idea…..  He seems pretty strong….."

"Woman, you should not mess with me….." Vegeta growled in a warning tone.  "Follow Bardock.  He will show you to your rooms.  You will have to stay here until you refuel."

"Fine," the heiress huffed and turned to follow the tall man that looked almost identical to Goku.  "Um….. Bardock, was it?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly as he led them through the dome shaped palace.  

"Do you happen to have a son?"  

"I had two," he replied.  "One still lives on Vegeta-sei, and the other was sent to a planet called Chikyuu."

"You had a son sent to Chikyuu?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You see, I'm from Chikyuu, and one of the people I brought with me looks almost exactly like you.  He's still on the ship."

Bardock tried to hide his excitement over the fact that he may have his youngest son back.  "Why is he still in your ship?"

"I don't know," Chi-Chi answered for Bulma.

The Saiyan ignored the raven-haired woman, "How many rooms will you need?"

Bulma thought for a second, "Four.  I suppose Gohan can share a room with his parents or one of you two.  Right Chi?"

"Yeah, four rooms should be-"

"Why don't you make it three rooms," Yamcha interrupted.

The blue-eyed heiress turned on her boyfriend, "I hope that means you expect to get some from Krillen….."

"Come on Bulma Babe.  We've been going out since we were sixteen.  I think it's about time we-"

"Don't even think it Yamcha.  We'll take four rooms Bardock."

The tall Saiyan nodded and led Chi-Chi and Gohan to their room.  Yamcha and Krillen's rooms were right across the hallway.  "Seeing as you're the captain of the ship I thought you'd like something a little fancier than the other rooms."  Bardock open the door to reveal a large room furnished in with a rich colored wood and royal blue.  

"It's amazing….."  The heiress surveyed the room that was almost larger than the one she had back on Chikyuu.  Off to one side there were large doors that stood open to reveal a balcony that overlooked a large forest.  "Thank you Bardock.  So who was that guy that I met outside?  He seemed awfully rude."

"That would be the Saiyan no Ou." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Woman was running late.  It shouldn't have taken this long to find a room for her to stay in.  Vegeta paced in front of his throne.  Well, technically, thrones.  There were two large chairs, but only one of them was ever sat in.  The other hadn't been used since the reign of Vegeta's mother, Rosicheena.  The current King Vegeta wasn't likely to take a mate, even though he needed an heir.  He was sure that some wench would eventually want to become the mother of the future king of Vegeta-sei, so he waited for the right one.  A flash of blue caught his attention, "It took you long enough woman."

"I'm sorry about that…..  I was just looking for my friend Goku.  You haven't seen him have you?  His wife is looking for him.  I wanted to apologize for earlier…..  I didn't realize that you were the Saiyan King, and sometimes my temper gets the better of me."

"Right….." Vegeta was about to continue when he felt a something touch his tail lightly.  "What the hell?!"

~**~**~**~**~**~

What touched Veggie's tail?  What's going on?  Find out next time on **_Planet of the Saiyans_**!!!!!!!!!

A/n: So what did you think?  Hmmm?  Was it good?  Yes, I know it was late, but was it good?!  I must know!  Plz R&R! 

Pray for Peace

and

Go with God

~*~Raven~*~


	4. Chapter 3: New Opportunities

Disclaimer:  I own absolutely nothing.  Nothing at all.  If this is so then how could I possibly own DB/Z/GT?

Meliah: Uh…  Don't tell me!  I'll get it!

Raven: I don't!  I don't own anything that is even remotely related to DB/Z/GT!  Except Meliah…  but she doesn't count cuz she's just an inner voice…

Meliah: I feel so used…

A/n: Hey everybody!  Long time no see, ne?  Yes, well that's my fault.  I had some writers block problems, but I have returned!!!!

Meliah: **sarcastic** Yay… **waves flag with an R on it**

Raven: Yes, hooray!  I know it has taken me a while to get this out, but I still hope it's good… It could have been longer, but I wanted to get updates for all of my stories done by my 1-year anniversary!

Meliah: Yay for the 1-year anniversary!

Raven: Right!  Now!  To the Reviewers!!!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

DBZ-fan-JESS:  Good guess…  very good guess… 

**ssjlavenderkid**:  Um… I don't think so…

**KrysSaiyan**:  pixie sticks are good…  They are sugar… Sugar is good…

Meliah: Don't mention sugar around her…  She gets extremely hyper at the mere mention of it…

**strawberries**:  Yes, thank the Lord for Gohan…  If Bulma were crushed she wouldn't meet Vegeta, and then there probably would be absolutely no point for my story! 

That is a very good idea, and as much as I would like to conveniently forget to give Yamcha a device, and have him crushed to death, I cannot.  I need him for the story, and yeah, stuff…  You'll see…

Yes, Krillen shall provide comic relief…  You gotta love the K-man!  Not as much as my Veggie, but you still gotta love him!^_^

Thank you, thank you!  I would like to thank my mother and a few old friends for making the character of ChiChi possible!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  

**_Planet of the Saiyans_**

**_New Opportunities_**

_Last time on Planet of the Saiyans:_

_The Woman was running late.  It shouldn't have taken this long to find a room for her to stay in.  Vegeta paced in front of his throne.  Well, technically, thrones.  There were two large chairs, but only one of them was ever sat in.  The other hadn't been used since the reign of Vegeta's mother, Rosicheena.  The current King Vegeta wasn't likely to take a mate, even though he needed an heir.  He was sure that some wench would eventually want to become the mother of the future king of Vegeta-sei, so he waited for the right one.  A flash of blue caught his attention, "It took you long enough woman."_

_"I'm sorry about that…  I was just looking for my friend Goku.  You haven't seen him have you?  His wife is looking for him.  I wanted to apologize for earlier…  I didn't realize that you were the Saiyan King, and sometimes my temper gets the better of me."_

_"Right…" Vegeta was about to continue when he felt a something touch his tail lightly.  "What the hell?!"_

"You have a tail!" Bulma cried excitedly.  "Just like Son-kun!"

The Saiyan king turned to look for his tail only to find it in the hands of the gorgeous blue-haired girl from Chikyuu.  "Well spotted woman!  Now kindly remove your hands from my tail!"  Vegeta pulled his tail out of her grasp and wrapped it securely around his waist.  "What exactly is this Son-kun thing that you speak of?"

"What?  Oh!  Son-kun isn't a what!  He's a who!  He's my friend Goku that I was telling you about!"

"This friend of yours, he has a tail?  That would mean he's Saiyan…  Interesting…"  Vegeta was pondering why there would have been a Saiyan on her planet if it still existed.  The Saiyan no Ou decided it was probably best to ask Bardock if he knew anything about it.  Suddenly a spiky head of hair appeared in Vegeta peripheral vision.  "Bardock, come over here.  This woman has told me something extraordinary.  There was a Saiyan on her planet."  The king then got a better look at the clothing that 'Bardock' was wearing; they were brighter than any Saiyan clothing Vegeta had ever seen.  "Bardock, what on Vegeta-sei are you wearing?"

The man in the orange gi turned around looking for the guy that the man with Bulma was talking to, "Who are you talking to?  There's no one around here named Bardock.  I'm Goku!"

King Vegeta suddenly became very confused, but the captain from Chikyuu was quick to explain what was going on.  "King Vegeta, this is my friend, Son Goku.  He's Bardock's son."  Bulma turned to her oldest friend, "Son-kun, Chi-Chi is waiting for you in your room.  It's just down the hall, first door on the left."

Goku smiled and walked down the dimly lit hallway.  

"So that was Kakarotto…" the king muttered to himself.  "I wondered how long it would take him to get back here."

Bulma gave the king a strange look and decided it would be best to interrupt the man's muttering, "You said you wanted to ask me some questions?"

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Yes.  We are in great need of a head scientist on our planet, and I need to know who designed and built your ship."

"I did," she replied simply.  

"Excuse me?"

"I designed it, and I built it, with a little bit of help from some of the assistants from my lab back home."

Now King Vegeta was even more confused.  This culture allowed their women to design, build, and then fly ships.  "Your father has no objections to this?  Didn't he try to keep you home?"

"No, he actually wanted to come with, but he had to stay with his company."

"What about your mate?  What did he have to say about it?"

Bulma was the confused one this time, "Mate?  You mean husband?  I'm not married.  I just have Yamcha, and yes, he wanted me to stay home that's why he came with me."

"Come with me, I want to see what you can do."  Vegeta headed for a wooden door off to the right of the room and motioned to Bulma for her to follow him.  

As they walked through the halls of the palace Bulma couldn't help but notice how different everything here was compared to the Capsule Corp. mansion on Chikyuu.  Everything around her just screamed to be revamped and upgraded.  Doors took forever to be opened with a small control that was on the wall near them; hallways were dimly lit and it was very difficult to see any thing; and Bulma noticed that most of the rooms in the palace looked like they were being used to store armor.  The king of Vegeta-sei and the heiress to Capsule Corp. reached a large door at the end of the hallway.  Vegeta pulled it open and directed Bulma inside.  The room itself was completely white, and inventions of all sorts lay on the tables and counters.  There was a large desk in the back corner where an ancient and odd-looking computer sat.  "This is the main lab," the king explained.  "In here all the secrets of Saiyan technology are kept."

"And you don't have any security protecting it?  Geez…  I've got more security for my bedroom…" Bulma muttered.  
"As I said before we are in great need of a head scientist, and the last three have been… disappointing.  Do you have any ideas for improving our technology?"

"Well for one, you need a better security system in your palace.  There's one hint in the door.  If someone could get in here simply by opening a door your technology secrets aren't all the secret…"  Vegeta was about to ask how they would fix that problem when Bulma continued, "And your storage system is pathetic!  You're taking up half the palace with just armor storage!  That is easily remedied, as are any other storage problems."

"How are you going to remedy the storage problem?  The last three head scientists died trying to figure that one out."

"Capsules," she replied simply.  

"So you have an idea?  Well, fine then.  You may stay, and I will review your work at the end of the week.  If it isn't satisfactory you will meet the same bloody end as the other three head scientists.  Got it?"

She gulped and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I got it."  Bulma watched the king's retreating form and as soon he was out of the lab she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.  "Well he blows the Prince Charming Theory out of the water…" she muttered to herself.  The first thing on her agenda was to get her things from the ship so she could get to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~

King Vegeta strode down the hall completely lost in his thoughts; he was so absorbed that he didn't even notice Bardock heading right for him until the two ran right into each other.  "Bardock," the king barked, "watch where you're going!"

"Yes, my king," the older Saiyan muttered before getting into a conversation with the prince.  "So did the captain tell you who made the ship?"

"Yes, she did."

"And?" Bardock pressed.  "Is she sending for someone?  Or is she going to get them?"

"They're already here," Vegeta replied earning a curious look from Bardock.

"Who is it?  The short bald one?  The scar-faced one?  My son?  I always knew that boy would follow in my footsteps."

"No Bardock, it's her.  She's the scientist and the captain.  Apparently she designed the ship, built it, and flies it," the king said with hidden admiration.  Though he found the woman's culture strange he truly appreciated someone who could take care of them self.  

"She designed it?  So she's the ingenious scientist that created that ship?  That's remarkable..."

"Indeed.  I want them all at dinner tonight.  Especially her.  Make sure they come."  With that the king strode off to his training arena for the remainder of the time before dinner.  

"Especially her?" Bardock muttered to himself.  "Well…  Perhaps…  Just maybe…  Yes…"  The Saiyan walked down the hall in search of a female servant that could help him with his small predicament.  He walked towards the kitchen in search of one of the queen's old handmaids.  Somebody somewhere in the palace had to know something about women's clothing.  Just as he was thinking of asking his mate who the queen's old servants had been the second class Saiyan literally ran into someone who could help him out.  When Bardock regained his senses he noticed the teenage girl sitting on the ground in front of him.  Her frame was too petite to be Saiyan, "Anya?"  He grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet none to gently.

"Bardock-san, could you watch where you're going?" she asked with what would have been considered an English accent on Chikyuu.  "Not everyone around here is built like you Saiyans with your brick wall bodies…"   

"Forgive me Anya…  Tell me, would you know where the queen's old wardrobe would be?"

"The queen's wardrobe?  It hasn't been touched since her death, why?"

"The king is having guests for and he wanted a specific one to look presentable."

"Why don't we just use the guest wardrobe then?" Anya asked wondering why Bardock would want to use the queen's clothing for a guest.

"We have one of those?  Well use that.  She's in the science lab.  Make sure she shows up; King Vegeta made it quite clear that her and her friends were required to show up."

The servant girl nodded and walked off wondering why the king was so hell-bent on getting this new woman to come to dinner.  King Vegeta had never given any woman, Saiyan or otherwise, a second glance.  He was so bad that the people were beginning to worry that he would have no hair to take his throne after he died.  Anya headed towards the science labs to get a good look at this woman that the king had deemed worthy of eating dinner with him.  On her way she spotted a slender young woman dressed in a ragged pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt with the sleeves torn off.  The female's long aqua hair was tied up in a loose bun at the back of her head.  Anya's first thought was that she was a servant to the woman that the king wanted to invite to dinner.  "Excuse me Miss.  I'm looking for a woman that is visiting the science lab.  Could you go and get her for me?"

The aqua haired beauty gave Anya a strange look before giving a laugh of realization.  "There's no need.  I was just in the science lab, and I was the only person in there, so you must be looking for me.  My name's Bulma, Bulma Briefs."  Bulma offered her hand to the girl in front of her and smiled pleasantly.

Anya, being raised around Saiyans, didn't know that shaking hands was a pleasant gesture in greeting.  Her eyes darted back and forth suspiciously from the outstretched hand to the agreeable smile on the woman's face.  

Realizing that the girl wasn't going to shake her hand Bulma lowered her own and continued to smile pleasantly.  "So what is your name?" she asked the teenage girl in hopes of getting her to speak again.

"You don't need to know," Anya replied viciously.  "There is no way that **_you_** are the woman that the king wanted to have dinner with…  He has had more beautiful and more sophisticated woman stay at his palace, and this is the first time that he has ever invited one to dinner.  There is no way that he would invite someone that looked like you to dinner…"

With those words the smile on Bulma's face instantly dropped and was replaced by an angry scowl.  "What exactly do you mean 'someone that looked like me'?  I'll have you know that I am considered one of the most beautiful women on my planet!"

Anya gave her a look of disgust, "Well, then they must have very low standards on your planet…  On my planet they terminated women that walked around in whorish clothing like that."

"Whorish?  Whorish?  I'll give you whorish you little bitch!"  The Capsule Corp. heiress lunged at the young girl and proceeded to grab a fist full of hair and attempted to pull it out of her head.  

It was just Anya's luck that at that precise moment Yamcha was walking around the corner in search of Bulma.  What he found instead was his girlfriend trying to pull the hair out of another girl's skull.  "Bulma!  What in the name of Kami are you doing?" Yamcha yelled as he walked up to her and pried her hands off the girl.

Bulma gave her boyfriend an evil glare and backed away from Anya who was now attempted to soothe the pain in her head.  

The ex-desert bandit placed an arm around the teenage girl and whispered softly to her, "Are you all right?  Do you need me to take you back to your room?"

The aqua-haired beauty growled and whispered angrily to her boyfriend, "You'll pay for this…  I'd sleep with one eye open tonight…"  She turned on her heel and stormed back to her ship for her supplies.  

Once she was gone Yamcha returned his attentions back to the girl in his arms, "Are you all right?"

Anya nodded and pulled herself out of his grasp, "I'll be fine.  I just need to alert Bardock that he needs to find someone else to pick out a dress for that woman for her dinner with the king."

"Dinner with the king?  Since when is Bulma having dinner with the king?" 

"He invited her to dinner.  That is the extent of my knowledge.  He's apparently having a few other guests for dinner as well, but I was in charge of making sure she got a proper dress for the dinner."

"Well, doesn't that beat all?  She is always accusing me of being unfaithful to her, and we're barely here for an hour and she's already going on a date with the king…  Why that little hypocrite…"

"Yes, well, as fascinating as this conversation is I need to inform Bardock that he needs to get someone else to find her a dress because I don't get paid enough to be attacked by mere alien whores…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: So what did you think?  Yes, I know it was short, and yes, I know it had very little content, but what did you think other than that?!?!  PLZ R&R!!!

Go with God!!!

~*~Raven~*~


End file.
